UNLEASH
"UNLEASH" (ハナテ, HANATE) is the third Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, performed by Gekidan Niagara. It debuted on April 5, 2015, in episode 50. Changes * Episode 54: ** Some of the scenes shown in the first version are moved to be shown earlier or later than previously. ** The beginning scene where the seven Junior Youth Lancers are shown is slightly altered, as the animation moves earlier than before. ** The stock footage of "Moonlight Cat Dancer" is changed to Yuya turning around to see the Duel Chasers and Jean-Michel Roger. ** The stock footage of Yugo summoning Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is changed to the Turbo Duel platforms rising from the slums of City and readying for a duel. ** The stock footage of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's" Summoning and attack is replaced by Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" racing through the skies of City, past Crow and Jack. ** Clips showing Jean-Michel Roger, Melissa Claire, and Gallager are added to the end of the opening. ** Jack is no longer silhouetted when he is seen Summoning the still silhouetted "Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right". Furthermore, the fire animation behind Jack has been changed. * Episode 65: ** "Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right" is no longer silhouetted when Summoned. Recording Credits * Performed by: Gekidan Niagara (劇団ナイアガラ) * Lyrics by: Inamura Tasuke (稲村太佑) * Composed by: Taki Yoshimitsu (滝 善充) * Record Label: Marvelous (マーベラス) Video First Version Second Version Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= ぞくぞく 　ワクワク このカードが んでいる の 　ゆけ　 お しみは　さあ　これからさ チャージしてボンバー エネルギッシュに めよう　 ！ ああ　 　 いのメロディー で てモンスター　 に めた げないで　このキズナを じて てモンスター　どんなもんだ　 は の ほら　どでかい バチバチ　 ばして スピードの こうへ |-| Rōmaji= Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shōkan Kono kādo ga yondeiru Dotō no tenkai, yuke, kōka hatsudō Otanoshimi wa saa kore kara sa Chāji shite bonbā Enerugisshu ni hajimeyō Surī, Tsū, Wan, Gō! Aa ima tatakai no merodī kanade Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu Nigenaide kono kizuna wo shinjite Hanate monsutā donna monda ashita wa me no mae Hora dodekai ARASHI bachbachi tobashite Supīdo no mukō e |-| English= Thrilling summons, one after another Are being called forth by these cards Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, effect, activate! The real fun, come on now, has just begun Charge, Bomber Let's start it energetically, 3, 2, 1, go! Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle Unleash it, my monster! All that passion hidden within Don't run away, believe in these bonds Unleash it, my monster! Whatever happens, tomorrow is right in front of our eyes Hey, a giant thundering storm is rolling forth To beyond the speed! |-| Lyrics (Full Size) Kanji= ゾクゾク一杯　ワクワク召喚　このカードが呼んでいる 怒涛の展開　ゆけ効果発動　お楽しみはさあこれからさ 立ちはだかる　奴らの陰謀　未知のバトル繰り返し 諦めるな　リベンジ決めて　地面を蹴り　拳突き上げた チャージしてボンバー　エネルギッシュに始めよう　３２１ＧＯ！ ああ今　戦いのメロディー奏で～ 放てモンスター　胸に秘めた情熱全部　逃げないで　このキズナを信じて 放てモンスター　どんなもんだ　明日は目の前 ほら　どでかい嵐バチバチ飛ばして～　スピードの向こうへ 誇り高きシンクロ召喚　新たなキセキ起こして もう止めるな　ゆけ　スーパー波動　お楽しみはさあこれからさ シャッフルでサンダー　　ボルトを上げて始めよう　３２１ＧＯ！ ああ今　光さすメロディー奏で～ 騒げモンスター　そして今日も両手広げ　飛び出せ　このキズナを信じて 放てモンスター　どんなもんだ　明日は目の前 空駆け抜け　確かなキセキ　夢見て～ 僕らがこの星で　生まれた意味探してる　いつだって こぼれた落ちた涙と　傷ついたその数だけ　やさしくなれるから Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ　Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ　 このカードが　ほら今呼んでいる Ａｌｒｉｇｈｔ　Ａｌｒｉｇｈｔ 宿命の戦いが　幕開けさ 放てモンスター　胸に秘めた情熱全部　逃げないで　このキズナを信じて 騒げモンスター　そして今日も両手広げ　飛び出せ　このリズムに合わせて Ｉｔ’ｓ　ＴＩＭＥ 　ＹＥＡＲ！　ＣＲＡＳＨ！　暗闇さえ切り裂いていく ＧＥＴ　ＳＰＡＲＫ　ＹＥＡＲ！　ＤＡＳＨ　　　走り出せるどこまでも 放てモンスター　どんなもんだ　明日は目の前 ほら　どでかい嵐バチバチ飛ばして～　スピードの向こうへ |-| Rōmaji= Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shōkan kono kādo ga yonde iru dotō no tenkai yuke kōka hatsudō o tanoshimi wa sā korekara sa. Tachihadakaru yatsura no inbō michi no batoru kurikaeshi akirameru na ribenji kimete jimen o keri kobushi tsukiageta. Chāji shite bonbā enerugisshu ni hajimeyou 321 GO! Ā ima tatakai no merodī kanade. Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu nigenaide kono kizuna o shinjite. Hanate monsutā don'na monda ashita wa me no mae horado dekai arashi bachibachi tobashite supīdo no mukō e. Hokori takaki shinkuro shōkan aratana kiseki okoshite mō tomeru na yuke sūpā hadō o tanoshimi wa sā korekara sa. Shaffuru de sandā boruto o agete hajimeyou 321 GO! Ā ima hikari sasu merodī kanade. Sawage monsutā soshite kyō mo ryōte hiroge tobidase kono kizuna o shinjite. Hanate monsutā don'na monda ashita wa me no mae sora kakenuke tashikana kiseki yumemite. Bokura ga kono hoshi de umareta imi sagashi teru itsu datte. Koboreta ochita namida to kizutsuita sono sū dake yasashiku narerukara. COME ON COME ON kono kādo ga hora ima yonde iru ALRIGHT ALRIGHT Alright shukumei no tatakai ga makuake sa. Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu nigenaide kono kizuna o shinjite. Sawage monsutā soshite kyō mo ryōte hiroge tobidase kono rizumu ni awa sete. IT’S TIME YEAR! CRASH! Kurayami sae kirisaite iku GET SPARK YEAR! DRASH hashiridaseru doko made mo. Hanate monsutā don'na monda ashita wa me no mae horado dekai arashi bachibachi tobashite supīdo no mukō e. |-| Characters * Yuya Sakaki * Zuzu Boyle * Gong * Declan * Shay * Silvio * Selena * Dennis Macfield * Yugo * Tsukikage * Reira * Leo Akaba * Jack Atlas (silhouette in first version) * Crow Hogan (second version) * Duel Chasers (second version) * Melissa Claire (second version) * Jean-Michel Roger (second version) * Gallager (second version) Duel Monsters Card Appearance Monster Appearance * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Hippo Token x3 * Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon * Performage Trapeze Magician * Performapal Drumming Kong * Performapal Fire Mufferlion * Performapal Elephammer * Performapal Hip Hippo * Performapal Kaleidoscorp * Performapal Lizardraw * Performapal Silver Claw * Performapal Spikeagle * Moonlight Cat Dancer * Raidraptor - Rise Falcon * Stargazer Magician * Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei * Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo * Timegazer Magician * Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu * Underworld Troupe - Big Star * Underworld Troupe - Devil Heel * Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian * Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right (silhouette in the first and second version) Single The single containing and named after UNLEASH was released on May 27, 2015 and contains the following tracks: * UNLEASH (ハナテ Hanate) * Miracle Milk (ミラクルミルク Mirakuru Miruku) * UNLEASH (instrumental) * Miracle Milk (instrumental) Category:Songs